masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-300 Claymore/ME3SP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description The Claymore used to be a hard-hitting but poor-selling shotgun due to kickback problems snapping the arms of anyone but krogan firing the weapon. After a rehaul of its kinetic dampening system, the Claymore is being rolled out again. As a way to lure back customers, the gun's manufacturer has lowered the shotgun's selling price without skimping on its stopping-power. Acquisition The M-300 Claymore can be found during the Attican Traverse: Krogan Team, inside the first building. (It is also purchasable from Cipritine Armory post-mission if it was missed.) Player Notes *The Claymore must be reloaded after each shot so keep that in mind when using it. Accuracy is key. *A Soldier can make use of Adrenaline Rush's instant reload to quickly unload two shots, dealing massive burst damage. *The Claymore's primary attribute is its incredibly high damage, higher even than the M-98 Widow sniper rifle, albeit with much more limited range. *Because of the high damage, the Claymore is very effective regardless of what kind of protection the enemy has. *Downsides to the Claymore are its extreme weight and low rate of fire. Its weight, even when fully upgraded, is immense, making it difficult to use with a power oriented player. The rate of fire is comparable to the M-92 Mantis sniper rifle, due to having to reload each time a shot is fired. Because of this, it should be used to take down only the strongest of opponents or to pick off stragglers to prevent yourself from being overwhelmed. *The Claymore has very few shots on reserve at all levels, which means that ammo management is a serious issue: take care to pick up the clips fallen enemies leave behind. *If you give this gun to a squadmate, keep in mind the shields of the character, since if they are in the middle of a firefight, the moment they reload they are open to fire unless in cover, leaving plenty of time for the enemy to take them out and leave you a man down. *An Infiltrator can use Tactical Cloak ability to increase the Claymore's already extreme power and effectively turn the Claymore into a one-hit kill weapon. The damage becomes so high it can kill any foot soldier in one shot even on Insanity, though some tougher enemies like Phantoms may require most of the blast to hit the head to ensure a one-shot kill. However, if one does not aim the Claymore adequately, the shot could be wasted, as will the Tactical Cloak and you will be left exposed. Thus, using the Shotgun Smart Choke could be a wise decision since it ensures that most of the blast will hit the target at a less-than-close range. *When used with a Shotgun Shredder Mod or Armor-Piercing Ammo, the Claymore can slaughter Guardians as if they were Assault Troopers. The sheer damage of the Claymore means that the damage lost will not affect its one shot kill potential unless said enemy is further away from the Claymore blast or the shot isn't completely aimed on the target. *Because of the Claymore's high damage, the Shotgun Smart Choke can greatly increase the range that the Claymore can one shot kill with or without Tactical Cloak. *The Claymore has a fairly long reload time. However, this can be shortened drastically by interrupting the reloading animation. When you hear a click upon reloading a gun, it is ready to be fired; the remainder of the reloading animation after this click can be skipped by performing almost any action, such as rolling, using a power (even if it is on cooldown), sprinting, performing melee strikes, or entering cover. By mastering this technique of "actively reloading", one can dramatically increase their rate of fire with one shot weapons such as the Claymore, bringing it to approximate parity with the M-11 Wraith, or M-22 Eviscerator.